


Defeated

by MissIzzy



Category: Master and Commander Series - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: Book: The Letter of Marque, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-03
Updated: 2004-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing a battle he'd needed to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defeated

In the adjoining cabin, Stephen heard no snores. He suspected Jack wasn't sleeping.

It hurt even more because he'd tried so hard. And actually started to believe this couldn't happen. Some things were simply too terrible to be contemplated. Even knowing how unjust the world was and the Navy could be. Jack being struck off made Stephen feel as black and helpless as he had after '98.

He hadn't realized how much faith he had gained back to be shattered.

"I am as I was," he murmured to himself. "With no loyalty to any country or organization. Perhaps never again."


End file.
